


Ruby's Crazy, Perfect Idea

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is sick and tired of all the issues and drama in Storybrooke. So she decides to take matters into her own hands and comes up with a crazy plan, that just might be the perfect plan! Red Beauty. Takes Place between 4A and 4B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Takes place between season between season 4A and 4B! Also I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.

Things had been quiet in Storybrooke for a while, especially with Rumpelstiltskin being gone. A few weeks ago Belle forced him over the town line, abruptly ending their short marriage. A few days afterwords, Ruby looked through the window of the Library late one night and saw Belle sleeping on a couch in the corner. The next day Ruby confronted her friend and told her she could stay at Granny's, since the shop contained too many memories for Belle to deal with at the time. The two would hang out every single day and after a week or so things began to heat up between the two and they started to date in secret. Things were quiet now, and Ruby was looking forward to having a peaceful life with Belle, but she knew that in Storybrooke that wouldn't happen. There was always something going on, whether it was lost memories or evil queens, the town could never go more then a few months without something bad happening.

"Are you going to climb into bed, or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" Belle asked, never taking her eyes off her book. Ruby chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as she climbed into their bed.

"I don't know, I was hoping to stare at you all night. Tu es très belle" The wolf grinned, noticing a light blush appear of Belle's cheeks.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked curiously. Belle shrugged her shoulders, closed the book and placed it on the nightstand beside her.

"Just reading The Mysterious Island, a favorite of mine personally" She smiled playfully turning her lamp off and resting her head on Ruby's chest. "Why am I always the one cuddling into you?" She asked curiously, as Ruby turned off her lamp, plunging them into darkness.

"Because you're shorter," She smirked, kissing the bookworms lips lightly. Ruby turned her head and looked out the open window, staring at the clock tower, a frown appearing on her face.

"Ruby I can almost feel you thinking." Belle said a few minutes later. She sat up and turned her lamp on, looking over at Ruby curiously. "What is it?"

"I want to leave" The words left Rubys mouth without a second thought, which was how Belle knew that she was being completely honest. Belle stayed silent, waiting for her girlfriend to continue. "Belle think about it, one day soon Gold will be back in Storybrooke and the first thing he'll do is look for you." Belle rested her hands in her lap and tried not to let the thought of Rumple get into her head. Even though she loved Ruby with all her heart, part of her would always love Rumple. He was her first true love after all and she put so much time and energy into that relationship. "When he comes back he won't come alone, he'll bring something or someone that will cause problems in Storybrooke" Ruby sighed.

After a few moments of silence Belle finally spoke. "You're right. Rumple will come back and will cause problems. We never will be able to have a peaceful life in Storybrooke together. We can barely go a few weeks without something bad happening" Ruby's heart skipped a beat when Belle talked about having a life with her.

"I think I have an idea of what we can do, but it's a big sacrifice." Ruby took a breath and slowly told Belle her crazy idea. Belle looked out the window at the clock tower and then turned back to Ruby giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think that's a perfect idea"

**xREDBEAUTYxREDYBEAUTYxREDBEAUTYxREDBEAUTYx**

Ruby and Belle walked hand in hand up Regina's walkway, toward her front door. Ruby took a deep breath, looking over at Belle for support. Last night they agreed to go along with Ruby's plan, and the first step of the plan involved Regina's help. So with one last look at her girlfriend, Ruby knocked hard on the door.

"Hello, can I help you two with something?" Regina asked curiously, opening the door.

"Actually yes, we need you to help us with something important." Ruby told her quickly, wrapping her arm around Belle's waist and holding her close. Regina looked between the two with a raised eyebrow and slowly ushered them inside.

"What do you need?" The three women were sitting in the living room, Ruby was holding Belle's hand tightly as Regina sat across from them.

"Ruby, you're cutting off circulation to my hand." Belle told her softly. Ruby's cheeks turned red as she mumbled an apology and loosened her grip on Belle's hand. Ruby couldn't understand why she was so nervous to talk to Regina.

"We need the spell or potion you gave Emma and Henry right before we were all sent back to the Enchanted forest last year." Belle told her softly.

"The potion that gave them new memories?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Yes" Belle nodded.

"Why do you need it?" Regina leaned forward in her seat with curiosity. She was thinking they needed some advice or whatever, but hearing that they needed a potion was unusual.

"We want to leave Storybrooke." Ruby blurted out, Regina's eyes widened at the confession. "We're tired of all the drama and issues here and want to have a peaceful life together. We know that if we leave and remember Storybrooke at all, we'll end up coming back. So we want you to help us create new memories, like you did for Emma and Henry" Ruby told her, more slowly this time. Belle was looking down at the ground, letting out shaky breaths. Part of her didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to or else she would never get over Rumple or have a peaceful life with Ruby. The idea of having a new life with Ruby, away from all the drama and problems was something Belle couldn't get out of her head. Regina watched with interest as Ruby held Belle's hand in her lap and kissed her temple, finally understanding why the two wanted to leave so badly.

"We just want to live a normal life. Have jobs, get married,have kids without having to deal with villians, time travel, lost years or anything else that's happened here. We just want a simple normal life." Belle explained feeling Ruby wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling Belle close.

"Ok, I'll help you," Regina said softly. She would've left with Robin if she could've, but she had family and friends here that needed her. Ruby and Belle, while they would be terribly missed, the fate of Storybrooke didn't rest on their shoulders. If Regina could help at least 2 of her friends have a happy ending outside of Storybrooke, she would.

Over the next hour or so, while Ruby and Belle said their goodbyes to their close friends and family and packed their stuff, Regina made memories for Belle and Ruby that she thought they would like. She gave them the life they deserved. A life without magic, wolves, dark ones and death. A life she would've wanted with Robin. Finally, when she was done, she poured the two potions, one for Belle and one for Ruby, and headed to the town line.

**xREDBEAUTYxREDBEAUTYxREDBEAUTYxREDBEAUTYx**

"The blue one is for Ruby and the purple one is for you Belle," Regina told Belle, handing her the potions. Ruby placed the last suitcase in the trunk of the car that Regina had given them, a four door sedan that she never drove, and slammed it shut. "I gave you both amazing memories to replace the ones you have now." She said sadly. They may not have been her favorite people in town, but she was still going to miss them. The two girls had become friends to her after everything that had happened over the past few years or so. "Once you take those potions, you won't remember anything about us or Storybrooke. You'll only remember the memories I created for you."

"Thank you Regina, we really appreciate it." Ruby smiled softly. She was going to miss Storybrooke and her best friend Snow, but a peaceful life with Belle was something she wouldn't pass up no matter how much she would miss town. Snow had been supportive when she had been told her and let Ruby hold Neal one last time. Emma had even given Ruby the address and keys to her New York apartment and told Ruby that it was her's now.

"Thank you Regina" Belle said softly, seeing that the only thing holding her here was the pawn shop, she was eager to leave and start her new one thing she had to figure out was what to do with the dagger. She could just leave it hidden with no one knowing where it was, but if Rumple came back the heroes might need it. So she had told the savior where to find it. Her and Emma had never been close, but she trusted Emma to do what was right. She gave Regina a tight hug goodbye and climbed into the passenger side of the car quietly. Ruby gave a heavy sigh and took one last look at the town, wondering if she and Belle were doing the right thing by leaving.

"Don't have second thoughts." Regina told her with a shake of her head. Ruby snapped her head back to Regina quickly. "The life I gave you with Belle," Regina smiled. "If I could've taken that same life and left this town with Robin and Roland, I would've" Ruby gave her a grateful smile and wrapped her arms around Regina in a tight hug. "Take care of yourself and Belle." She whispered in the tall girls ear. Ruby nodded and gave Regina one last smile before climbing into the drivers seat and putting the car into drive. They slowly drove over the town line, Belle holding the potions tightly in her hands. Once they were fully over and couldn't see Storybrooke or Regina, Belle handed the blue potion to Ruby and with one last glance, they gulped down the potion and drove down the road, away from their old life. Ruby smiled at Belle one more time and grabbed her hand over the dash, letting the new memories flood their minds as they drove off to start their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY Fanfiction PAGE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE ME WRITE! Also I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master. If you like Supergirl/Flash fics go over and check out her story Karry Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are going to meet someone interesting next chapter! Also what memories do you want to see? Make sure to comment and bookmark the story.
> 
> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie

"Are you sure you know where you're going Ruby?" Belle asked, looking at her phone intensely trying to get the maps app to work. The two had been on the road for a few hours now, and they had yet to reach New York City, their destination.

"Yes Belle, I know where I'm going. It's only a little while longer until we hit the city," Ruby told her girlfriend, leaning back into her seat as they drove down the highway. Belle slipped off her shoes and rested her bare feet on the dash, she knew that arguing with Ruby would be pointless, especially when it came to directions. She reached into her travel bag and pulled out a book, Grimm's Fairy Tales, and picked up where left off a little while ago.

"Don't you know that's dangerous?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Belle's feet resting in the sun. Belle simply rolled her eyes and continued to read the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin. Ruby glanced over at Belle and couldn't help but blush. Belle had so many expressions while reading that it was always fascinating to watch her. Sometimes she would bite her lip, lick her lips or even stick out her tongue when things got interesting. Just watching Belle read was Ruby's favorite thing, but while driving she had to make due with simple glances over at the girl. As she drove she let her mind wander to her favorite memory of her girlfriend, the day they first met.

_ ~ 14 Years Ago ~ _

_Ruby Lucas looked up at the school in front of her and tightened the grip on her backpack. The 7th grader watched the other students run off the buses, and out of cars to their friends and started adamantly talking about their summer vacations. She ran a hand through her straight brown hair and took a long heavy breath._

_"Granny I don't know about this," She said quietly. "Can't we just go back to Boston?" Her granny laughed and shook her head._

_"No Ruby, we live in Maine now." She told the small girl. "I know you miss your friends, but you'll make new ones. I promise you'll be fine" Ruby knew there was no way to get out of going to this new school so she just gave a heavy sigh and gave her Granny a slight smile. With one last look at her Granny she took a gulp and walked up the steps and into the school building. She quickly made her way to the main office, not wanting to get caught in the crowded hallways, and walked up to the main desk. She gave them her name and sat down in one of the chairs as she waited for her schedule to be printed out. Next to her was a smaller girl, whose brown hair fell in small ringlets on her shoulders, framing her green eyes perfectly._

_"Hi, are you new also?" Ruby asked the girl. She figured that she might as well try to make a new friend while waiting, and who better to make friends with than someone else who's new._

_"Yea, it's my first day here," Ruby smiled at the girl, immediately taking a mental note of how cute she thought the girl's thick accent was. "I just moved here from Australia"_

_"That's so cool! Me and my granny moved here from Boston over the summer. It was getting expensive and she wanted to raise me outside the big city," Ruby laughed with a shrug of her shoulders._

_"I lived in Sydney, right on the water with my dad and over the summer he got an amazing job offer, so we packed up and moved here." The girl shrugged. "My name is Belle French." Belle held out her hand, giving Ruby a warm smile._

_"Belle? As in like the Disney Princess?" Ruby asked curiously, shaking Belle's hand._

_"Well I'm not named after her. My mum was French and she always said that when I was born the only thing people were saying, was 'She's so beautiful', so she named me Belle, which is French for beauty," Belle explained. Ruby, who had taken French last year in school, nodded in agreement. "Um, you have yet to tell me your name." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Ruby._

_"I'm Ruby Lucas," Belle smiled and spotted something hanging from the girls neck. She reached over to Ruby, grabbing her necklace in between her fingers._

_"Your necklace is beautiful," Belle exclaimed, letting go of the necklace and leaning forward in her seat._

_"Don't you mean belle?" Ruby winked, causing Belle to giggle. "It was the last thing my mom got me before she left. It's a red wolf because red is my name, and my favorite color, and wolves are my favorite animals." Ruby explained. Belle smiled and before she could make a comment one of the secretaries came over with two pieces of paper in her hand._

_"Ok here you go girls." The older woman smiled, handing each girl a schedule, with their locker number and combination printed on it. The girls thanked her and walked out of the office together._

_"Hey Belle, let me see your schedule?" Ruby leaned close to Belle and looked over their schedules. "Looks like we have 2nd period English, 4th period gym, 5th period lunch and 8th period science together." Ruby smiled. "Our lockers are right next to each other also!" She beamed. They stopped in front of their new lockers and placed their books and bags inside._

_"Looks like we have to head to class before the bell rings," Belle sighed. "But I'll see you in English!" Belle told the taller girl._

_"Yea, whoever get's there first has to save the other a seat," Ruby informed her. Belle nodded in agreement and the two turned to head to their separate classes. "Oh Belle!" Belle spun around quickly and looked over at Ruby's smiling face. "Your mom named you right. You are beautiful." Ruby smirked as she caught Belle's cheeks flush pink before she turned and walked down the hallway to her first class._

_ ~End Memory~ _

"These are rather dark stories, considering they're fairy tales." Belle exclaimed a little while later, once she had read every fairy tale in the book.

"Well they're called Grimm's Fairy Tales for a reason baby," Ruby smirked.

"Well I know that now!" She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, gazing at the tall skyscrapers they passed. While she was reading they had finally crossed the bridge and landed in NYC, their new home. "It's all so big and tall," Belle murmured quietly, she had never lived in a city like New York City so seeing a city so large, yet so packed in, was incredible to her. Ruby simply smiled slyly as she watched the smile on her girlfriends face grow.

A few minutes later Ruby parked the car in a parking garage and, with the help of a very nice doorman, the two were able to get all five of their suitcases up to their new apartment in a record amount of time.

"Tell me again, how did you manage to get an apartment in this part of New York City for free?" They stood outside their new apartment as Ruby searched for the keys.

"I told you before we left, a close friend of my granny's passed away and left me this apartment in her will since she didn't have any family of her own and I was like a granddaughter to her." Ruby shrugged. She finally found the key in her front pants pocket and opened the door. Belle walked in first, wheeling two large suitcases behind her, while Ruby took her time grabbing the rest and moving them inside.

"This is beautiful!" Belle gasped. It was a beautiful apartment with big large windows and a clean white interior, the way it looked inside looked as if someone had been living in there the day before. There were silverware, plates, cups and everything else they needed. The only things it was missing was food and clothing, which they brought.

"And it's all ours," Ruby walked up to Belle and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"You know the quicker we unpack, the quicker we can test out our new bed" Belle winked, grabbing the two suitcases she entered with a walked sultrily toward where the master bedroom was. Ruby simply blinked and almost ran into the bedroom, carrying as many suitcases as she could!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY FanFiction PAGE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE ME WRITE! Also I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.

* * *

"So you wanna stop somewhere for lunch?" Ruby asked. Belle nodded and the two started to look around at all the restaurants and fast food places that they passed. The girls had been walking around, trying to get to know the area a little better, as well as buying some things for their apartment.

"Ruby? Belle?" The girls looked over and saw a handsome man almost run over, a tanned woman and small child behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked clearly excited. "How are things back in Storybrooke? How's..." Robin paused not wanting to say Regina in front of his wife "everyone?"

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Ruby asked him curiously looking at them. He looked at them baffled and let out a small laugh.

"It's me Robin!" He told them. Whether it was the looks on their faces or the way they stayed silent, Robin simply shrugged and waved. "Sorry, I must've mistook you for someone else" He apologized, walking away slowly, but looking back over his shoulder at them. He was sure it was them. The girls shrugged it off and continued to look.

"Hey that pizza place looks good!" Belle pointed out a tiny pizzeria and Ruby nodded in agreement. "I'm in the mood for a nice slice of cheese pizza"

"Me too!" The girls picked out a nice table outside the pizzeria and Belle sat down, her shopping bags beside her. "I'll be right back" Ruby smiled, walking into the pizza place to place their order.

"Ok, remember to get me an ice tea please!" Belle called out, leaning back into the metal chair and looking around at the sights. They had been in New York City for a few days now and they finally were able to explore the city like they wanted. The first few days were spent unpacking their things and getting jobs. Both women got extremely lucky with Belle getting a job at New York Public Library and Ruby was able to snag a job at Grand Central Station. Both jobs were only a few blocks from the girls apartment and they both paid very well.

"Belle?" Belle looked up and saw an older man slowly walking toward her with a bewildered look on his face. He walked over to her slowly, his silvery hair falling into his face as he stared in awe of the girl in front of him. "Belle you came back for me! I knew you would!" The hand that wasn't holding a black cane reached over to her, his eyes shining with hope and love as he came up to the table.

"Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Belle asked leaning back farther in her seat. Immediately the mans face warped into confusion as he retracted his hand.

"Belle, It's me." He said softly. "Rumple" Belle simply looked at him in confusion. This was the second time today someone who she didn't know claimed to know her. She looked around, wondering when Ruby would be coming back.

"I'm sorry I don't know anybody named Rumple." She said softly, her body stiffening as he looked at her strangely.

"Hey, I got us some garlic knots too. They looked so good." Ruby smiled placing a tray on the table. She was about to sit down when she saw the gentleman standing in front of them. "Belle, who's this?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ruby?" Rumple was even more confused now than he had been a moment before. "What are the two of you doing here? Why are you not back in Storybrooke?" He asked them. Ruby immediately placed a hand on Belle's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. This person was mentioning Storybrooke too. A place they never heard of.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know my name?" Ruby demanded softly, staring at Rumple venomously.

"It's me, Mr. Gold! Rumpelstiltskin! Belle I'm your husband!" He started to yell, causing Belle to jump up from her seat and grab Ruby's hand tightly. "Don't pretend like you don't know me!" He threatened. Ruby was seeing red, she removed her hand from Belle's and flew over to Rumple.

"Now you listen to me," She growled, stabbing a finger into his chest. "I don't know who you are or how you know our names, but if you don't get away from me and my girlfriend in the next 10 seconds I'll make that the only way you'd be able to get around is with a wheelchair!"

"Girlfriend?" He said, slowly backing away. Once he was a good distance away he watched the couple in disbelief and horror. Ruby walked back over to Belle and placed a hand on the girls cheek as she talked to her softly. Belle said something back to Ruby and Ruby smiled sweetly and kissed her lovingly. Rumple gasped at the interaction, but turned away as Ruby and Belle sat down to eat their lunch. Even from far away Rumple could see the love Ruby had for Belle, the way she held her close and made sure she was ok something Rumple never did for his wife, or ex-wife technically. It was easy to see that they were under a spell or something and Rumple knew he wanted to fix Belle's memories and get his wife back, but right now he had other priorities to take care of. So with one last look at the couple, Rumple turned away and headed back to Ursula's apartment.

_ ~ 10 Years Ago ~ _

_It was the end of Ruby's sophomore year of high school, but it was by no means the easiest. Ruby, who had another 20 minutes or so until first period, was currently sitting on the floor against her locker. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her backpack at her side. Even though her eyes were glued to the floor in front of her, her mind was going a million miles a minute._

_All she could think about was Belle. She thought about the way her brown hair falls into beautiful curls, resting perfectly on her shoulders with no effort needed, how her eyes look like the ocean after a storm. She could hear her beautifully thick accent and infectious laugh perfectly in her head. She could picture her smile, the one where her nose scrunches up a bit and her eyes sparkle. The way the blush goes from her cheeks all the way to her neck when someone gives her a compliment or flirts with her. The way her eyes and forehead scrunched up when she was confused or figuring something out was Ruby's favorite expression. She liked to think about how when Belle starts talking it's almost books, it's almost impossible to get her to stop. Or how she always would expect the best from someone, even when they've done wrong in the past. No matter what it was, Ruby could never get Belle out of her head and it made her start to wonder about things._

_For a while, Ruby hadn't been sure why she was feeling the way she did, all she knew was that she was feeling incomplete, like she had a puzzle in her brain with a single missing piece. Sometimes, when she would go along with her friends and lie about having a crush on a boy, it felt like her brain was trying to force in a piece that didn't fit. Lying about crushes and lying to her friends about her internal battles and struggles made her feel broken and incomplete, like the puzzle. The only time she didn't feel like that was around Belle. Ever since they met, it was natural for Ruby to compliment Belle and lightly flirt with her, but when they entered high school she started to wonder if what she was doing was truly platonic or not. It was getting harder for Ruby to ignore the things she was doing, like subtly staring at other girls while they changed or wondering what it would feel like to kiss a girl, namely Belle. She was able to keep these things to herself in hopes they would go away and she would get a boyfriend like anyone else, but the longer she kept it a secret the more incomplete she felt._

_"Are you ok?" Ruby didn't look over to acknowledge Belle, she felt like she couldn't move her body at all. She was thinking about what she read online last night, wondering what it would feel like to say the words she read out loud. "Ruby?" Ruby felt Belle sit down next to her and she could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't make any move to wipe them away. "Ruby please tell me what's wrong!" Belle urged once she saw the tears fall down her friends cheeks._

_"I think I'm gay," Ruby whispered, still looking at the floor. Despite the tears that were slowly falling and the lump that filled her throat, she felt like smiling. The moment those two words came out of her mouth, it was like the last piece of the puzzle had just appeared and was fitting perfectly into it's place._

_"What?" Belle asked, her face contorting to Ruby's favorite expression._

_"I think I'm gay," Ruby whispered again. She turned her head and looked at Belle for the first time that morning, waiting for a reaction. She watched Belle's confused look disappear and a smile appear on her face._

_"I know," Belle said back. Ruby's expression turned from upset to confused in record time. "You aren't that subtle when it comes to staring at girls." Belle shrugged nonchalantly. Whatever reaction Ruby had imagined Belle to have, and she had spent alot of time imagining, this was not one of them. Ruby couldn't help but laugh and she wiped the tears from her face and eyes._

_"Was I really that obvious and didn't know?" Ruby asked, receiving a nod and a laugh from Belle. "Can we go to the bathroom so I can wash my face?" Belle nodded again and the two stood up off the ground and, after Belle gave her a quick hug, they headed to the bathroom. Ruby decided that, for the time being, she was going to ignore the other feelings she was noticing. The way her heart clenched when Belle hugged her, the way she felt a bit lighter when Belle was around, the way certain parts of her body heated up around her. In the back of her mind she knew what she felt and what it meant, but she was fine with ignoring it, at least for now._

_ ~End Memory~ _

"I can get used to a beautiful view like this" Belle mused, looking out the window at the New York City skyline, wearing pajama pants and a tank top with a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Me too" Ruby smirked, walking up behind Belle and wrapping her arms around her stomach. Belle smiled and turned her head, capturing her girlfriends lips with a smile. "If we want to get to work on time we should have the delicious breakfast I made us" Ruby reluctantly let go of Belle and headed over to the table were two plates of eggs were sitting with some orange juice.

"I think your lips are a much tastier breakfast though!" Belle chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Ruby scoffed, pulling the plate from Belle. "Because if you are you don't deserve to taste my wonderfully made eggs"

"Ok, no, I'm sorry! Your cooking is amazing!" Belle laughed, pulling the plate back and diving in. "I can't stop thinking about the old man from the other day, or that nice gentleman we met before him" Belle said a few moments later.

"Really? Are you still freaked out?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm just curious at how they both knew our names. They both acted as if they really did know us." Belle shrugged, sticking a piece of egg into her mouth. "And the other guy, Rumple or whatever, he was... I don't know although you weren't very nice. I mean we clearly look like and have the same names as people they know."

"I don't care. I don't know how they knew our names, but whoever they were they're gone now." Ruby shrugged. While the gentleman, Robin, was polite and quickly left once he realized his mistake. The old man, Rumple, had freaked her out, but Ruby wasn't going to tell Belle that, since she knew Belle would just overreact and worry even more.

"These eggs are delicious, but I have to get ready to go to work and so do you!" Belle sighed, pushing her almost empty plate away and standing up, somewhat reluctantly.

"Ugh, why did you remind me?" Ruby groaned. She grabbed the plates and cups and placed them in the sink before following her girlfriend to their bedroom to get ready for another work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The memory is actually the story of how I came out to my best friend (except i wasn't in love with her and i'm bi).
> 
> Two important milestones are coming up in the next chapter, so it's gonna be a super long chapter!! So remember that comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll update!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1- I am SOOOOO sorry about the delay with this chapter. Between work, getting ready for school and hanging with my friends and boyfriend I have had NO time to write at all really (I've also been watching the Olympics nonstop, but that's not an excuse for not writing). I've also had VERY bad writers block recently I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME!
> 
> A/N #2- MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY Fanfiction PAGE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE ME WRITE! Also I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.

It has been a few months since the two girls settled down in New York City and tonight was a special night, it was their 8 year anniversary and Ruby wanted it to be perfect.

"Oh Ruby look, it's that new book I was telling you about!" Belle pulled Ruby into the bookstore and grabbed the hardcover book off the shelf. "It's on the best seller list."

"Heroes and Villains by Isaac Heller," Ruby read, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not a big fairytale person, but it seems like the type of book you would like." She smiled as they walked over to the cash register. Before Belle could utter a word, Ruby had pulled out her credit card and handed it over to the cashier.

"Ruby! Why do you insist on buying everything today? I can buy things too!" Belle huffed, walking out of the store with one hand in Ruby's and one holding the bag with her new book. "I mean you bought us lunch, the tickets, even the book I wanted!" Belle chuckled.

"That's because you're my girlfriend and I want to spoil you, is that so bad?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yea, because I want to spoil you too!" Belle whined, Ruby simply chuckled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriends shoulders and pecked her temple lovingly. "By the way, what show are we seeing?"

"Not telling you, it's a surprise!" Belle rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't get a solid answer from the girl no matter how much she asked. "We are now in the heart of Time Square!" Ruby announced, as they walked past TKTS and in the middle of Times Square. "Let's take a picture," Ruby suggested. They walked over to a nice looking tourist couple and Belle watched as Ruby handed them her cell phone and whispered something into the womans ear. The woman smiled big and nodded excitedly.

"What was that about?" Belle asked as Ruby walked beside her and wrapped a hand around her waist. Ruby shrugged and they smiled at the camera. After a picture or two Ruby then removed her arm and grabbed Belle's hand and turned to her.

"Belle, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine living my life without you in it." Ruby spoke, before kneeling down on one knee. Belle's hand flew up to her mouth in shock and her eyes started to water as Ruby pulled a small blue box out of her jean pocket. "Belle Adelaide French, will you marry me?" She opened the box to reveal a beautifully cut diamond ring. The surrounding crowd started clapping and cheering loudly as Belle nodded her head, tears rolling down her face. Ruby slipped the ring onto Belle's finger and wrapped her arms around her fiancees waist kissing her fiercely. After a moment they broke apart and Ruby took her phone back from the couple who congratulated them and she gave Belle another kiss.

"Come on, we have to get to the theater before the show starts," Ruby stated taking Belle's hand. Belle nodded in agreement and they quickly headed to the theater. Ruby lead, since Belle had no clue where they were going or what show they were seeing.

"Welcome to the Gershwin Theater," Ruby announced as they turned down 51st street and saw the large billboard halfway down the street.

"You're taking me to see Wicked!" Belle exclaimed excitedly having wanted to see this for a while.

"Yea, I know how much you love The Wizard of Oz so I figured this would be the perfect show to take you to. We're sitting in the 5th row of the orchestra." Ruby told her. Belle wrapped her arms around Rubys neck and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Belle shouted in her ear. Ruby laughed and returned the hug happily before letting go and walking into the theater. Once they picked up their tickets from the box office, they went to get some souvenirs. Belle got a green v-neck t-shirt with the words Defy Gravity written across the chest and Ruby got a black shirt with the same image as was on the playbill. They then took their seats and relaxed as they waited for the show to start.

"So, what do you think about being Belle Lucas-French?" Ruby asked curiously. Belle, with a smile, rolled her eyes and opened the playbill.

_~8 Years Ago, High School Graduation~_

_"So are you ready to do this?" Ruby asked her best friend, leaning against the wall as Belle looked over her makeup and hair for the 5th time that morning._

_"I'm not sure. It feels strange knowing that we're going to be college students," Belle sighed, glancing at Ruby "Stop leaning on the wall, you'll get your robes dirty!" She quickly scolded before applying more blush onto her cheeks. Ruby simply rolled her eyes and shot the girl a smirk. The two were clad in white graduation robes and caps with rainbow tassels, since they were both in Pride Club. Belle though also wore a blue stole, since she was the class treasurer, and blue and yellow chords, for being on the national honor society._

_"Fine, fine" Ruby chuckled, walking behind Belle and placing her hands on the girls shoulders as she looked at the two of them in the mirror._

_"How do I look? Is my makeup and hair ok?" Belle asked her seriously. Ruby felt her heart swell as the Aussie looked at her through the mirror with her big blue eyes. The taller girl smiled and squeezed the girls shoulders with a happy sigh._

_"You look absolutely perfect," She whispered, Belle's cheeks and neck turned crimson at the words and followed Ruby out of the bathroom so they could line up for graduation._

_After sitting for almost two hours, through speeches and songs and walking on stage to receive diplomas, the Graduation was almost over. Since both girls were in chorus, and had performed on stage, they were happily sitting next to each other two rows from the front, behind the special ed students._

_As the last speech began Ruby turned to look at Belle. Her brown hair was perfectly curled and resting on her shoulders, her makeup made her blue eyes even brighter and she sat almost perfectly, with her ankles crossed and hands on her lap, as she listened to their principle speak. Ruby loved her so much, she loved everything about the girl, so much it hurt sometimes, but she knew that love wasn't always easy, and most of the time it lead to heartbreak. The kind of heartbreak she felt everyday._

_"So, to the class of 2007, I give you one last bit of advice." Ruby turned her head to the principle, thinking that it would be polite to listen to at least one speech before leaving. "Take risks. If you win, you'll be happy. If you lose, you'll be wise. You create your own future, not your parents, not your friends, no one. Only you. You miss 100% of the chances you don't take and you'll regret every single on of them. Don't wait for the perfect moment. Take the moment, and make it perfect." He spoke. Ruby's head started spinning and before she knew it everyone was standing up and cheering, white caps falling from the sky above her._

_"Ruby!" Belle said, grabbing the girls arm and forcing her to stand up. "Are you ok?" Ruby nodded and looked around the room, her heart beating faster and her head pounding. "What's wrong?" Belle asked curiously once Ruby finally looked at her with terrified look on her face._

_"I'm taking the moment, and making it perfect." Her voice quivered with fear as she took a step toward Belle, ignoring the cheers and the noise from their classmates surrounding her_

_"Ru-" Belle was cut off by Ruby's lips pressing hard onto hers. Ruby had her hands on Belle's face, kissing the bookworm with as much love and caring and desire as she could. A moment later Ruby pulled back looking at Belle worriedly as she stood ridged, looking shocked._

_"I'm sorry, I just needed to get it out." Ruby whispered, her voice shaking. "I love you Belle, I've loved you for a long time and I don't think I'll ever stop." Belle's shocked look was replaced by a softer one. Belle then wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss before pulling away a second later._

_"I love you too Ruby."_

_~End Memory~_

A week after Ruby's proposal, the two were standing in a room at city hall, about to get married. Since none of Belle's family lived in the states, her dad having moved back 5 years ago, and Ruby's granny died a year ago, they decided to have a small wedding at city hall with a few friends as witnesses. Ruby was wearing a simple strapless white gown that hugged her curves nicely and had crystals lining the top of the dress and under her bust. Belle was also wearing a white gown, but her dress had straps and was very sleek and simple. The top layer of the dress was made of lace and had a gold band around the waist.

"Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, 'I love you today', but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.'" The officiant said. "Ruby Lucas and Belle French, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice: Never go to bed angry. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends and say 'I love you' every day."

"Ruby, with this understanding, do you take Belle to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?" He asked. Ruby looked over at Belle with pure joy and smiled brightly.

"I do." She claimed

"Belle, with this understanding, do you take Ruby to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?" Belle and Ruby still had their eyes locked, tears filling Belle's green eyes.

"I do." Belle smiled.

"Ruby and Belle, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. In accordance with the laws of the state of Connecticut, with the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you wife and wife." The officiant spoke loudly. "You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Ruby didn't waste any time, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "I now present, for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Ruby Lucas-French." The newly married couple stepped off the platform they were standing on and were quickly engulfed by friends.

After the two finished signing the papers and changed into more comfortable clothes, they walked out of City Hall as a newly married couple. Since their friends left after the short ceremony, the two were on their own and decided to head back to their apartment to 'celebrate'.

"I love you so much Belle Lucas-French." Ruby whispered. It was late at night and the two were laying in bed, covered in sweat, every inch of their bodies touching.

"I love you too Ruby Lucas-French" Belle smiled, kissing her wife softly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember that comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll update!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PAGE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE ME WRITE! Also I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.

Ruby pulled door closed on her apartment and headed out of the building and down the street. Belle was working late that night, so Ruby figured she would go to the nearby Chinese food place and grab some sesame chicken and an egg roll for dinner. She turned the corner and immediately bumped into a young boy who, once he saw who he bumped into, dropped his map and took a step back.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized hesitantly going to pick up the map. He kept looking her up and down, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The boy had walked this way on purpose, in hopes of bumping into either Ruby or Belle. He was immensely pleased to see that, the quickly planned, Operation Wolfie had actually worked.

"It's alright kid. Where were you headed in such a big hurry anyway?" Ruby asked him curiously. He picked up his map and gave a sigh.

"I'm trying to get to a book signing, but I made a wrong turn and got lost." He said showing Ruby the map and pointing where he was headed.

"Oh, I know where that is. I'll walk you there, it isn't safe for a kid to be walking around the city at night." She told him, slapping a hand on his back and started walking with him down the street. "I'm Ruby by the way." She introduced.

"I'm Henry, it's nice to meet you" He smiled knowingly. "So what are you doing out here late at night?" He asked her curiously.

"Well my wife is working late, so I was going out to grab some take-out for dinner." She told Henry.

"You're married?" He smiled to himself. Seems things for them had worked out.

"Yep, we got married two weeks ago at city hall since we don't have any family around." Henry smiled brightly at hearing how well his old friends were doing.

"What's your wifes name?" Ruby was unsure why, but she liked this kid already.

"Belle" She answered, holding out her phone to show Henry a picture of the two. Henry couldn't help but beam when he saw Belle and Ruby at their city hall wedding.

"So are you thinking about having any kids?" He asked with a raised eyebrow seeing Ruby visibly pale at the question.

"Well we haven't talked about it yet, but I figured we would try to have biological children." Ruby said stiffly, Henry could tell it was a topic she wasn't that comfortable with.

"You could always adopt too. I was adopted when I was a baby," Henry informed her.

"That's always an idea. Did it work out for you?" Ruby asked curious. "Don't ever feel the need for your biological family." That was one thing that concerned Ruby about adopting. That eventually the kids would have their real parents and not her and Belle.

"My adopted mom is great but to be honest I did go find my biological mom a few years back. It was a rocky start but now we're all one big happy family."

"That's nice." Ruby sighed in relief as they arrived at the book signing event. "Well here we are Henry."

"Thanks for walking me Ruby." He smiled. Ruby looked around and made a puzzled face. "What?"

"Belle likes this book, she bought it a few weeks ago. Maybe I'll buy a hardcover copy and get it signed for her since she can't be here. You think she'd like that?" Ruby asked curiously. Henry nodded and the two walked inside and got on line, Henry stood behind Ruby since he wanted her to get the autograph before he threatened Isaac with the door.

"Hey Henry, how about we exchange numbers so I can keep you updated on what goes on with me and Belle" Ruby suggested, as they moved forward in the line. She had no clue why, but a small part of her was telling her to keep in touch with Henry, even though he was basically a stranger. Henry nodded enthusiastically and quickly exchanged numbers with her. They moved up in the line and Ruby quickly got her book signed and she turned to Henry "I'll see you around Henry." Ruby smiled, patting his shoulder and exiting the building, heading back home.

_~One Day Later~_

Belle and Ruby were relaxing in the living room, Belle was rereading Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone and Ruby was laying down, her head on Belle's lap, listening to music and thinking over the question Henry asked her.

"Hey Belle?" Ruby asked.

"Yea?" She responded, continuing to read her book. Ruby removed her headphones and sat up on the couch, the move made Belle know that whatever Ruby wanted to talk about was serious so she put in a bookmark and set down the book.

"What do you think about kids?" She asked slowly. Belle scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think kids are adorable," Belle stated simply with a shrug. Belle noticed that Ruby was stiffening up, but she was trying to hide it. "I love kids, you know that." She told Ruby.

"I meant, what do you think about...you know, having kids" Ruby asked her shyly. Belle's eyes widened and she simply leaned over and captured Ruby's lips in a kiss.

"It would be a dream come true to have kids with you Ruby" Belle beamed. Ruby let out a nervous laugh and relaxed into the couch.

"Would you want to try to have our own baby or maybe would you wanna adopt?"

"What would you want to do?" Belle asked, cuddling into Ruby comfortably.

"I think we should look into adoption. We could look into adopting from the US and Australia if you want," Ruby suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," Belle kissed Ruby and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. "Lets look into adopting a baby then"

_~Back In Storybrooke, The Party (S4 E23)~_

Henry, Snow, Charming, Regina, Emma and Hook were all standing around in a circle. The party was just starting and Henry had just finished explaining how he fixed everything and got them back.

"You saw Ruby?" Snow's eyes lit up with excitement when Henry mentioned bumping into her old friend. He knew that they would all want to know how Ruby and Belle were doing, even though they never verbally said so.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard you mention that you saw Ruby," Granny had squeezed herself between Emma and Regina and looked at Henry expectantly. "How is my girl doing?" She asked.

"She's great. She and Belle got married a few weeks ago actually. Belle works in a library and Ruby works at Grand Central Station." Henry told the group, everyone was smiling brightly at the news. "I was even able to find this online." He passed around his phone to everyone, showing them a picture of the two from there wedding that he was able to find online.

"They look so beautiful," Snow beamed, Granny nodded wordlessly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"They seem really happy together." Regina smiled. She was happy that their lives were going well and that she could ensure at least two of her friends a happy ending. Suddenly Henry's phone went off and saw that he got a message from an unknown number.

From: Unknown  
 _Hey Henry. I thought it would be nice to let you know that me and Belle decided to adopt, we might adopt from either the US or Australia. I'll keep you updated if you like. Ruby_

"What was that?" Emma asked as Henry typed out a reply and put away his phone.

"Nothing important," He shrugged simply, a bright smile on his face as he walked away and let the party continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter of the story :'( If you want though, I will write one-shots that follow the growing Lucas-French family. Just comment and let me know!
> 
> A/N: Remember that comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll update!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know what's gonna happen? What memories Regina gave them? Make sure to comment and bookmark the story. Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll update!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
